Koya and Taki
by suppi-kero-chans
Summary: Kyouya has a problem.  Tamaki helps him out...or just makes it worse....  :: Kyouya  Tamaki : yaoi  slash : not much plot, but if you squint just a little.... ::


This is my first Ouran fanfiction, but I think I did all right. I really like how Kyouya came out. Very in character, I thought. I hope, at any rate. He strikes me as a very emotional character. He's probably the most emotionally healthy of all of them... -- Anyway, enjoy, and please review. 

I do have a sequel playing in my mind, but I'm not sure about it... I'm not very good at writing sequels... I get ideas and then they never fully form. shrug We'll see. 

Warning: semi-explicit male/male; un-Beta-ed 

Disclaimer: Own nothing, getting nothing.

* * *

Kyouya propped his chin on his fist and stared out the open window of the third-floor math room. He watched the trees sway in the early summer breeze. The scent of pollen hung in the thick air, making him homesick for the coolness of the music room. Sighing, Kyouya looked at his book, glanced at the clock, then returned to studying the leaves of a particularly tall sakura tree on the other side of the sports field as the teacher droned on in his exam review. 

As he watched the branches move and listened to the soothing rush of wind, Kyouya let his eyes fall closed. He sat for several minutes, examining a vast, calm blankness until it was interupted by a familiar face. 

_"Ne, Ko-ya?" Tamaki smiled._

Started by how vividly he recalled the boy, Kyouya snapped his eyes opened and looked around. As the feeling of disorientation ebbed, he noticed that the room was now empty except for two girls by the teacher's desk, and Tamaki. 

"Tired?" 

Kyouya shook his head, surprised at himself for falling asleep in class. He'd never done that before... He stood up and collected his books. 

"You'll be ready for next weekend, right?" Tamaki asked, leaning close to Kyouya as he watched him pack his bag. 

"For what?" 

"Tamaki and Kyouya's 'Welcome to Paradise, Host Club!' Extravaganza!" he announced, gesturing grandly. 

Kyouya stared at him for a moment, his eyes narrowed. "Why was my name in there?" Without waiting for a responce, he walked towards the door. 

"Kyo-ya!" Tamaki admonished, falling in step beside him and putting his arm over the other boy's shoulder. "It's the beginning of summer and we have to celebrate!" 

"You just want an excuse to spend time with Haruhi after school is out." 

"The party will be for ALL of us, because we ALL deserve it," Tamaki corrected. 

Kyouya knew better than to argue when Tamaki was this adiment, so the best he could hope for was to get a headstart on financial damage control. "And how much will this party cost?" 

"Hmm... I was hoping we could have it at your house--" 

Kyouya's eye twitched slightly. He took in the fact that they were not alone in the hallway, then logged away the comment he wanted to make for later use. 

"--and we don't need to do anything too fancy. I was thinking a cookout by the pool. Maybe some games and some watermelon. And icecream. Sounds fun, na?" 

"Why are we doing it at my house?" 

"Your family will be gone next weekened--" 

Kyouya didn't remember telling him about the medical conference. 

"--and your pool is bigger than mine--" 

Kyouya didn't think their small group of seven warrented that excuse. 

"--and it would be fun," Tamaki finished as though the topic was adaquatly discussed. 

Kyouya sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I suppose if it's just a cookout." 

"Great!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Now we need to get together a movie list and have someone go to the store--" 

"Movie list?" 

"Sure. When we we're done swimming, we'll need something to do before we go to bed. A movie marathon would be perfect!" 

"You'll go home to go bed." 

Pouting, Tamaki said, "After spending such a wonderful evening together building our bonds of friendship, we can't just part ways so simply!" 

"You just want to see Haruhi in her pajamas." 

"No more arguments!" Tamaki said loudly, drawing the attention of several girls at the other end of the hall. "We will meet at your house after school next Friday. We can announce it today." 

Kyouya sighed again. _Why do I wonder that I'm tired? Between studying and putting up with him, it's a wonder I'm still on my feet. But it really shouldn't be too bad. If he can even get the others to agree with the idea..._

* * *

"No." 

"Haruhi!" Tamaki whined. "But, but--" 

Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest. 

Kyouya smiled as he watched out of the corner of his eye. He was typing in the final summary of the year's profits: the club never met over exam week, and the sooner he had the numbers wrapped up, the sooner he could start working on the spreadsheets for next year. Kyouya liked making spreadsheets. 

"My dad wants to go out for dinner that night to celebrate the end of my first year of high school." 

"What about me? Have I been a bad father?" Tamaki whined. 

"Ne, Tono," Kaoru and Hikaru said from their place on the couch. 

Oblivious, Tamaki turned his appeal to Kyouya, his wide eyes shining with tears. "Kaasan, Haruhi is ruining our party!" 

_Our?_ Kyouya adjusted his glasses and smiled as he looked over his laptop at Tamaki. "She should spend time with her father, too." 

"I'm her father!" Tamaki insisted. He turned his wide, pleading eyes back to Haruhi. 

"Ne, Tono," the twins intoned again. 

"I said no, and I mean no," Haruhi stated firmly over the twins' slightly louder bid for attention. "You guys can have your party and sleepover, and I'll stop by on Saturday." 

Kyouya's eye twitched again. _There's going to be a "Saturday?"_ He'd hoped they would all wake up early and leave before he got out of bed... 

"Tama-chan, don't make trouble for Haru-chan," Honey scolded, pointing at the other boy with his spoonful of cake. "She spends a lot of time with us anyway. And we'll get to play during vacation. Right, Haru-chan?" 

Nodding, Haruhi said, "Besides, I didn't have much notice. Kyouya, it's not like you to make such big plans at the last minute." 

_Total Prosdkj_-- Kyouya glared at the typo on the screen. He looked up from his paperwork into Haruhi's disapproving stare. _Big plans? And _I_ made them?_

"To-no!" 

Everyone turned to look at the twins. Tamaki crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "What?" 

"We're going out of town on Thursday," Hikaru stated. 

"Mother has a fashion shown in London and we're going with her," Kaoru explained. 

"So we won't be coming either," Hikaru finished tactlessly. 

"Kaasan!" 

Kyouya sighed. "We can have it some other weekend when everyone is available. You shouldn't be so upset. It _was_ short notice, Tousan." 

"But I thought we'd have fun..." Tamaki pouted as he stared at his hands and tapped his fingers together. 

"We'll have fun a different weekend," Kyouya soothed dryly, pressing the BACKSPACE key on his computer, then resuming his typing. _Total Profits..._

Honey swallowed his mouthful. "I'm going to be free most of the summer. Mori-chan will be too, right?" 

"Hn." 

"And we should have cake with dinner." 

"We were going to have watermelon," Tamaki explained, visibly recovering. 

"We can have watermelon cake." Honey smiled happily. 

Hikaru wrinkled his nose. 

Haruhi walked over to her bookbag and picked it up. "Well, I should get going. Let me know which weekend you decide on and I'll see if I'm free." She walked out of the room to a chorus of "goodbyes." 

"We should get going, too," Kaoru suggested, though he made no move from his reclined position. 

"The last day is always sad," Honey commented, looking at his empty, frosting-smeared plate. 

Kyouya stopped typing, an odd feeling twisting in his stomach. It went away as soon as he assured himself that Tamaki would never leave him alone for several weeks--no matter how much Kyouya might want him to. The odd emotion soothed, he went back to his work. 

Over the next several minutes, the twins, Mori, and Honey filed out of the room. Left alone with Tamaki and his computer--fairly familiar company--Kyouya felt himself relax a little more. He was nearly finished and then he'd be able to take the afternoon off. He'd start studying Saturday... 

"Ne, Ko-ya?" 

An odd emotion swelled at the nickname, and it struck Kyouya as amusing that "Ko-ya" should bother him more than "Kaasan..." He looked up. 

Tamaki was leaning against one of the tables, his arms and ankles crossed. He looked thoughtful and distant. 

After a moment, Kyouya said, "You could spend this weekend over if you want. But I plan on studying, so you'll have to entertain yourself." 

"All right." Tamaki's demenor didn't change. 

Kyouya's eyes narrowed. That wasn't the replied he'd expected. He thought he would at least have to endure a rambling list of the things they could do while he _wasn't_ studying. Pushing the keys to shut down the computer, Kyouya stood up. "We should order out for dinner." 

Tamaki looked up. "Uh? Oh. Yeah, sounds good." He stopped leaning and took his bag from the couch as Kyouya gathered his own things. 

As the two left the room and walked to the car, neither spoke. Kyouya tried to continue mentally reviewing the paperwork, but he kept finding himself glancing at Tamaki. Mood swings were nothing new, but it should have passed by now... _Something else must be on his mind. Maybe he's nervous about an exam. He was complaining about biology last week. I should offer to go over study questions with him--_

"Ne, Ko-ya?" 

"You got my attention already," he replied automatically. 

Tamaki sighed. 

"Ko-ya" was usually reserved for times of pursuation, or overly energetic exclaimations. To hear the term uttered with such dejection struck an unfamiliar cord somewhere within Kyouya. He suddenly wanted to say something that would distract them both because he didn't want to hear what had the happy-go-lucky boy so down, and he didn't want to hear himself muse over what it _might_ be. 

"My grandmother is visting this weekend. If I don't go home and see her, she'll think I'm being rude." 

There were several seconds of silence. 

"I should go home," he restated, almost as a pep talk to himself. 

Interupting, Kyouya ordered, "Dinner first. Then we can go and pick up your things. We do have exams to study for, after all." 

Tamaki smiled a little. "My grandmother doesn't like you, you know." 

"I don't mind," Kyouya answered matter-of-factly. "I don't like her either." 

Smiling for real, Tamaki said, "We should have pizza." 

"No. I don't like cheese. Let's get noodles." 

"Okay." 

Kyouya smiled a little. He liked it when Tamaki was happy. As long as Tamaki was happy it meant the situation wasn't hopeless. If the blond ever lost his optimism, it could only be a sign of terrible things happening. But Tamaki was smiling again, so everything was all right. 

"Ne, Ko-ya?" he chirped. 

He glared. "What?" 

"How did you do in biology this term?"

* * *

Laughing, Tamaki laid back on the wide bed, his fingers laced behind his head. "There's a theme for the Host Club. 'Birds of Paradise.'" 

Unable to help himself, Kyouya chuckled, and hoped his friend was only joking. 

"Do you want to put in a movie?" 

"Neesan just bought a few new ones, if you want to look through them. I don't know what's there," he replied absently, scanning the biology textbook page for the paragraph on natural selection. 

"I'll be right back." Tamaki sprung off the bed, his footsteps echoing back into Kyouya's bedroom from the empty hallway. 

Sighing, Kyouya pushed the book away. He wasn't supposed to study until Saturday. This was going to be his night off. Not that he'd gotten much studying done with Tamaki talking to him. He'd been talking back, though, so it couldn't have been _all_ Tamaki's fault. 

"What about this one?" 

Looking at the movie Tamaki was holding up as he walked in, Kyouya repressed a groan. "Another horror movie?" 

"Yep." 

"You do know they all have the same plot. The only thing that changes is the setting. And even those are running thin for variety." 

"This one is different. It's Korean." 

"So the setting is Korea," he answered dully, returning to his book. "And it will be gory." 

"It's artistic." 

"You said that about _Alice in Wonderland_, too," Kyouya pointed out. 

"I said that about _The Little Mermaid_. _Alice_ is just freaky." Tamaki shuddered, then pushed the STANDBY button on the DVD remote. 

"Don't whine to me when you have nightmares." 

"I won't, _Kaoru_." 

Kyouya glared at his pen. For a moment, he saw himself and Tamaki playing lovers for a roomful of squealing girls. The mental image of himself pawing Tamaki disturbed him to the point of nauseia. Well, maybe not _nauseia_, but his stomach _did_ turn unpleasantly. 

Suddenly tired, Kyouya set his pen down and took his glasses off. He rubbed his face and looked across the room at the DVD menue. There was a girl with long hair and a white, blood-spattered night gown. He shook his head and tipped his head back, peering at the high ceiling. 

"I'm starting it. Are you going to come watch?" 

Kyouya watched Tamaki throw himself onto the couch, the remote in his hand. _Might as well..._ He put his glasses back on. "Just a minute. I want to put this away." Piling his books, he stood and set them on the shelf by his desk. When he was finished, he walked to the couch and sat down. 

Tamaki reached over and turned the lights off, then pushed PLAY. The screen went blank and Kyouya closed his eyes. Before the opening finished playing, he was asleep.

* * *

_Kyouya looked around the room, taking in the blue and gold decor with some distast. It was very plain and institutionalized. There were many windows and the sky that hung outside them was hazy. _

"Ko-ya-chan." 

Glaring, Kyouya turned to face Tamaki. "I hate it when you call me that. If you do it again, I will hurt you." 

Tamaki only smiled. "What should I call you? Kaasan, perhaps?" His voice was silky. It was his Host voice. 

"Yes," Kyouya was surprised to hear himself respond. 

"All right." Leaning so his face was mere inches from Kyouya's, Tamaki purred, "Anything you say, Kaasan." 

Before he knew what was happening, Kyouya found himself wrapped in Tamaki's embrace. Their bodies were pressed together, their clothes strangely absent. "Ta-tamaki," he stammered. 

"Yes, Kaasan?" 

The low tones of the other boy's voice penetrated Kyouya's very bones, vibrating through and stunning his muscles. He couldn't move away. He wanted to. He thought he wanted to. Tamaki ran his hand down Kyouya's arm and wove their fingers together. They were suddenly locked as one, and Kyouya couldn't pull away. He didn't want to. Leaning into the feel of Tamaki's naked body, he moaned at the heat of unfamiliar touch. He'd always thought of himself as a hands-off sort of person, but Tamaki's hands...were different. His hands could touch anything they wanted. 

Tamaki rested his forehead against Kyouya's and looked into his eyes. He was smiling. "Kaachan." 

Kyouya tried to reply, but it seemed that the part of his brain responsibile for such trivial things as talking was otherwise occupied. So he was left standing there, falling soundlessly into green pools, his lips parted in unformed speech. 

Suddenly Tamaki was away from him, though their fingers were still locked. Kyouya felt himself being pulled weightlessly across space until he was in front of Tamaki again. They were standing and the sky and time flew around them. 

Tamaki leaned towards him, whispering, "Ko...ya...chan." 

Their lips were going to meet. They were going to kiss. Kyouya thought that he might want to close his mouth, for it still hung open, but his motor skills seemed to be wrapped up in whatever his vocal skills were occupied with. He waited, his breath caught in the back of his throat. Tamaki was moving terribly slow and he tried to pull him closer, faster, but time disagreed, and Kyouya thought he stood waiting for his kiss for years. 

When it did come, it was ghostly and light; pale cotton lips brushing his own. Kyouya gasped in surprise as time caught up with him and Tamaki pulled him quickly into his arms. The two tangled together until neither began nor ended, but both melted into each other with sensual touches and heat and taste. 

"Tamaki..." he moaned.

* * *

"Tamaki..." 

"Kyouya!" 

There were hands on his shoulders. 

"Kyouya, wake up! You're having a bad dream." 

Slowly opening his eyes, Kyouya found himself lying on his back staring up into Tamaki's concerned eyes. The heat of the other boy's hands on his shoulders sunk through the material of his shirt until he could believe he wasn't wearing one. "Tamaki?" 

Tamaki smiled reassuringly. "That must have been some nightmare. No more Korean horror movies right before bed for you." 

_Nightmare?_ The truth of the dream suddenly rushed back to him and Kyouya felt his face start to burn. He sat up quickly, pulling away from Tamaki's touch. He was still on the couch. 

Tamaki stood up and marched towards the door. "I'll get you a glass of water." 

While he waited for Tamaki to return, Kyouya rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his eyes. He stopped quickly however; every time he closed his eyes he saw his best friend, nude and shimmering with sweat and emotion. Kyouya shook his head. Sure, it was natural to have sex dreams, but so vivid...and about Tamaki... 

A moment later, Tamaki returned. "Here you go." 

Kyouya took the glass with trembling hands. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"No!" 

Blinking at the responce, Tamaki said, "All right. Why don't I put in a different movie or something to get your mind off that other one." As he went to sift through the stack of DVDs, he said, "That one freaked me out quite a bit, too. Something happy... Here we go!" Turning triumphantly towards the DVD player with a disc in his hand, Tamaki replaced the horror movie with what turned out to be _The Little Mermaid_. "This will do it." He walked around the low coffee table and sat beside Kyouya. 

Kyouya set the glass down without having taken a drink. "I'm going to take a shower." 

Tamaki watched his friend walk out of the room with concern in his eyes. 

Once he was alone in the bathroom, Kyouya automatically turned the water on and undressed. Stepping into the spray, he closed his eyes, but turned away from the water and opened them when he saw Tamaki again. He'd had dreams similar to that before. Sometimes it was Tamaki, but just as often it was Mori or Haruhi. But those were vague and blurry. When he woke from them, he only slightly recalled that he'd dreamed about sex: his stained sheets were more evidence than his memory. This dream was different. If he thought about it, he could still feel his skin burn where Tamaki's hands had been... 

Frustrated at the feelings of arousal that flooded him, Kyouya pushed the thoughts away and dealt with the "problem at hand," as he mentally referred to his errection, then turned the water off and stepped out onto the cool, tiled floor. He dried himself and, looking around, quietly swore as he realized he hadn't grabbed clean clothes. 

It was no problem. He was calm and collected, and it was just a dream brought on by too much stress and falling asleep with Tamaki so close to him. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked back into his bedroom and to his dresser. 

"You're back just in time," Tamaki greeted. He turned back to the TV and sang along: "Under da sea! Under da sea! Darling, it's better down where it's wetter: take it from me!" 

Smirking and wondering how his subconcious could attach such vivid appeal to _Tamaki_, of all idiots, Kyouya took out a pair of sweat pants and a shirt, then returned to the bathroom to dress. Dressed and a million miles from the dream, Kyouya walked back into his room and sat on the couch just in time to see King Triton destroy poor "Eric"... 

_Very artisitic, indeed._

* * *

When Kyouya woke the next morning, he was overly aware of the heavy blankets he was tangled in. Kicking them away, he peered at the clock on his night stand. Almost ten o' clock. And no wake up call from Mr. Sunshine? Suspicious, he climbed out of bed and staggered towards the bathroom. 

Half an hour later, cleaned up and dressed, Kyouya stepped out into the hallway. As he walked down the stairs, he heard the clear sound of Tamaki's best Host Club laugh coming from the breakfast nook on the east end of the dinning room. It was followed by the girlish tittering of Kyouya's older sister. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he walked into the room. 

"Ah, you are still alive. We were getting worried," Tamaki informed him. 

"I appreciate your concern," he intoned, sitting and taking a muffin from the plate in the middle of the table. "Can I have the jelly, Fuyumi-neesan?" 

Smiling, she slid the jar across the table to him. "I actually have to leave now. I'm meeting some friends for a trip into Tokyo." 

"Have a wonderful day, Oneechan," Tamaki said, smiling with all the charm he had. 

Giggling and blushing, Fuyumi left the room. 

"Your sister is nice." 

"..." 

"She is." 

"She is," Kyouya agreed at length. 

"Did you sleep all right?" 

"Yeah, fine. I think I just needed to be in my bed instead of scrunched up on the couch." Kyouya was content to let Tamaki think it had been a nightmare. Better than the truth, though the shocked expression a confession would elicit could almost be worth it, if only said confession was followed by a severe blow to the head, rendering Tamaki's memory of the conversation missing. 

Smiling, blissfully unaware of Kyouya's desire for perpatrating emotional trauma and brain damage upon him, Tamaki replied, "Well, good. We wouldn't want anything too scarring to happen to you." 

Kyouya smiled beneignly as he ate his muffin. 

"We should go for a swim." 

"You can. I want to finish my biology review so I can start on Literarture." 

Tamaki frowned. "You're going to wear yourself out." 

Kyouya sat back in his chair and picked up the newspaper. "I'll sit outside with you, but I'm bringing my notes." 

"All right," Tamaki said, standing up. "I'll go change. Want me to grab your bookbag while I'm in your room?" 

Shaking his head, Kyouya said, "Just the blue notebook on my desk." At Tamaki's exit, the room grew silent and he returned to scanning the business section of the paper. Reading the business section always relaxed him. 

Several minutes later, Tamaki returned clad in shorts and carrying a towel and Kyouya's notebook. "Coming?" 

Kyouya folded the paper and followed Tamaki out to the backyard. Taking his notebook, he settled on a chair at the edge of the pool, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin. He watched Tamaki walk around to the diving board, then turned his attention to studying. 

An hour went by and the sun rose higher and higher. The air thickened and soon persperation clung to Kyouya's arms despite his lack of movement. _Maybe a few minutes in the pool,_ he mused, setting his book aside. When he glanced at the water, he saw Tamaki lying on an inflatable raft, his eyes closed, a light pink hue coloring his cheeks. 

"Touchan, you'll get a sunburn," Kyouya said. 

Tamaki's eyes fell open lazily. "Hmm?" 

"Your cheeks are pink. Did you put lotion on?" 

Sitting up, he touched his cheeks tentatively. "I put some on." He winced. "Not enough though." 

"I'm going to get changed and swim for a bit. Want me to get the sunscreen?" 

"Please." Tamaki was still touching his face and wincing. 

_He's too pale. He should have known he was going to burn. His shoulders look red, too._

When Kyouya returned, Tamaki was out of the pool, sitting by the large, shaded table on the patio. "Here you go," he said, setting the bottle on the table. 

Tamaki looked up at him miserably. "I didn't hurt until you pointed it out." 

"It didn't hurt until you started poking it," Kyouya corrected evently, dropping his towel in a chair and sauntering towards the pool. 

"Ko-ya." 

"Ta-ki," he mimicked, unable to help himself. 

Tamaki blinked in confusion. "Huh?" 

Kyouya sighed and shook his head. "What do you want?" 

"Rub some lotion on my back for me." 

_Ko...ya...chan..._

Kyouya shook the memory away and moved behind Tamaki, taking the lotion as he went. He squirted some onto the reddening skin, earning a small, breathy gasp. 

"It's cold." 

"Mm," Kyouya replied, smoothing the lotion carefully with the pads of his fingers. Soon the motion became rhymic and erotic and Kyouya decided he was done when the urge to enact parts of his dream came to him. "All done," he said, handing Tamaki the lotion bottle. 

"Thank you. It feels better already." 

Kyouya merely strolled towards the pool and sat on the edge for a moment before lowering himself into the cool water. It made his muscles tense, but the cold was good for other parts of him, so he didn't complain. 

"Did you get a lot of studying done?" Tamaki called. 

"A bit." Kyouya leaned back against the wall, tipped his head back, and let himself sink into the water. He watched a couple hazy clouds move lazily across his field of vison. He sighed and closed his eyes. As he did, he could see Tamaki, his pale, naked skin glowing. _I have to do something about that dream. This is getting rediculous._ He sighed again. 

Kyouya stood there for several minutes, lost in thoughts and day dreams. He didn't stir when the water jostled around him, or when he felt a person move close and stand beside him. 

"Did you fall asleep?" 

"Mm," Kyouya answered lazily, not sure if he was confirming or denying. 

"Have you been all right? You've been sleeping a lot. At odd times, too." 

"'M fine." Kyouya opened his eyes. Once more, he found himself looking up into Tamaki's wide eyes. _I could kiss him right now. This is probably another dream anyway..._

"At least with the club over for the year you'll have more down time." Tamaki leaned against the wall beside him. "I don't know what I want to do with my summer." 

_No. If it was a dream, he's be naked. And his face wouldn't be so red._

"I was thinking of going out of the country for a week or so. Just to have a vacation. Maybe Father would let me visit France. It's been three years since I've been there." 

_I wonder how often he thinks about his mother_, Kyouya mused, turning his head to look at his friend's face. "That could be fun." 

Tamaki grinned suddenly. "We should plan another beach day. For everyone. That was fun." 

"You just want to see Haruhi in her bathing suit." The response was automatic, and Kyouya turned away from Tamaki and closed his eyes again as he said it. He mused for a moment over Tamaki's attraction to Haruhi. He wondered when they would finally get together. The day it happened would mean the end of the Host Club. 

Suddenly, from very--uncomfortably--close to his ear, Kyouya heard Tamaki whisper, "Maybe I just want to see you in your bathing suit." 

Startled, Kyouya slipped and nearly dunked himself under the water. Tamaki was laughing. Kyouya wanted to tell him to not ever do that again, and maybe yell a little, but that would seem too guilty. Instead, he regained his footing and coolly said, "You can see me in my bathing suit any time you want, Tousan." 

Tamaki chuckled a little more. 

An insistant tightness settled into Kyouya's abdomen and he found it hard to relax again. Tamaki's arm brushed his and he moved away. Diving into the water, he swam to the other side of the pool and pulled himself out. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Inside, before I turn into a tomato like you." Kyouya took his towel and strode into the sunroom. He dried himself as much as he could then continued into the house, Tamaki close behind him. 

"What should we do now?" 

"I'm going to take a shower and wash the chlorine off." 

"I probably should, too. If I don't, my hair will turn green. Then I'd really look like a tomato." 

_We could shower together--_ Kyouya shoved the thought away and marched up the stairs, his arousal becoming more persistant. _When did that happen?_ he wondered vaguly at his sexual state. "You can use my bathroom," he said over his shoulder. "I'll use the one in the hall." 

"Okay." 

At the top of the stairs, Kyouya walked straight into the bathroom and closed the door. He listened to Tamaki's footsteps moving farther down the hall as he dropped his towel and stripped off his shorts. Turning on the water, he admonished himself, _This is getting rediculous. Two showers in less than a day, and over Tamaki, of all people._

Deciding that indulging the fantasies in a hot shower would be quicker and more pleasant than forcing them away in a cold one, Kyouya stepped into the beating spray of the water and let his eyes close, his finger tips trailing down his stomach. He imagined Tamaki's hands. His warm body. Smooth skin and deep, green eyes. Golden hair and that little breathy gasp... Kyouya moaned and returned to his dream, remembering of how he'd pressed himself against Tamaki, giving in to an urgency for heat and motion that he'd been mostly unaware of until that moment. He moaned again. Just a little more... 

Before the fantasy took full shape, Kyouya finished, biting his lip against a groan that paranoia told him would be too loud. He let out a shuttering sigh. Tired from exertion and the heat of being outside all morning, he leaned his forehead against the wall under the shower head and let the water massage his back while he came down from his orgasm. After a few minutes, Kyouya washed his hair and turned the water off. 

Taking the clean towel from the rack, he wrapped it around his waist and picked up his dirty clothes. He padded sleepily down the hall to his room and pushed the door open. 

Tamaki, already dressed, was sitting on the couch with Kyouya's biology book open on his lap. He looked up. "What took you so long?" 

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't aware we were racing." 

"I was just waiting for you to have lunch. I'm starving." 

Kyoua shrugged and went into the bathroom to hang up his swim suit. He returned for clean clothes, changed quickly, and combed his hair. When he walked back into his room, he said, "Do you want to go out to eat, or get something here?" 

"Whichever is quickest." 

"We can make sandwiches," Kyouya answered, heading towards the door. 

Standing, Tamaki followed him. "My sunburn is really starting to hurt." 

"Good. Maybe you'll be more careful next time." 

"Kaasan is mean," Tamaki whined. 

When they had their sandwiches and were sitting at the dining room table, Tamaki said, "You never said what you thought of another beach day." 

"That would be fun. Maybe we could do that instead of the cookout." 

"Or with the cookout," Tamaki said, suddenly excited. 

Kyouya supressed a sigh. _Or with the cookout._

Tamaki shifted in his seat, sliding forward so his back wasn't pressed against the hard wood. "It really hurts. Will you rub more lotion on it? It felt better when you did that." 

Knowing fully that it was a bad idea sexually, Kyouya replied, "After we eat. We can go to my room and put in a movie." 

"All right." Chewing thoughtfully, Tamaki stared into some space only he could see. 

Kyouya watched Tamaki and wondered if he ever got hot and bothered over him, then decided it didn't matter. In the end, they were both just hormonal teenagers whose sex drives could be sparked by anything. It would surprise him if Tamaki never had a wet dream about him: they spent so much time together... 

The two finished eating in silence, then went back upstairs. Kyouya picked the movie--a Western comedy with subtitles--then went to the bathroom to get some moisturizing lotion. When he returned, Tamaki was already sprawled on the bed on his stomach, shirtless. 

_No_, he thought. _This isn't suspect at all._ Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kyouya scooped some of the lotion into his hands and rubbed them together so it wouldn't be so cold. With light pressure, he started rubbing Tamaki's upper back in steady circles. 

For several minutes Tamaki lied with his chin on his hands, looking towards the TV. When Kyouya moved up to rub the tops of his shoulders, he tipped his head forward, his forehead resting on the bed. 

_He's really tense._ Kyouya rubbed a little harder, trying to work a knot out of Tamaki's shoulder. 

The other boy let out a small, pained moan. 

"Sorry." He eased the pressure and moved down Tamaki's back where the skin was golden and smooth. Letting himself sink into the motion, Kyouya watched Tamaki's skin grow redder under his ministrations. Heat rose in his stomach and spread over his body until he felt like his skin was on fire. Kyouya massaged him until the lotion was worked in, then he sat back. He wished Tamaki would massage him like that, but he didn't think it would be appropriate to ask. 

Several seconds passed and Tamaki didn't move. 

"Did you fall asleep?" 

"No." Tamaki's voice was low and heavy. 

Kyouya fought the urge to touch him again. Just run his fingers down Tamaki's spine and see if it made him shiver. Kyouya shivered. 

Tamaki sighed with contentment. "That felt good. We should do this more often." 

Unable to resist, Kyouya reached towards Tamaki once more, but stopped himself before they touched, curling his fingers into a tight, frustrated fist. _Another shower..._ He stood up. 

Tamaki pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Where are you going?" 

"Bathroom," he answered, not turning around. When he was alone, the door closed and locked behind him, Kyouya rested his hands on either side of the sink and looked himself in the eye in the mirror. "You've got it bad," he informed himself. "And you need to do something about it or quit torturing yourself." He dropped his head. 

As he stood there, the tightness in my pants eased. He tried to remember the first time he'd found himself attracted to Tamaki and couldn't quite do it. There had always been an almost irresistable draw between them, but the point at which it became sexual elluded Kyouya's memory. But even then, it was only sexual in the same way that any close friendship was, with emotional dependancy building a desire for affection. It was only in these past couple days that that desire for affection moved beyond being satisefied with a smile or a casual touch. 

Once he was collected, Kyouya returned to his bedroom. 

Tamaki was still lying on his stomach watching the movie. He looked over with concern. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" 

_No. I'm not. I'd be okay if you--_ Kyouya cut off his line of thinking before it got dangerous and too tempting to voice. Instead, he said, "Yeah. I think the sun just got to me." 

"Do you need lotion? You don't look too burned, but your face is a little pink." 

_Do I need lotion..._ The idea of having Tamaki rub lotion on him was appealing, but too much so, and Kyouya answered, "I'm fine. I just need some water. I'm going to go down and get my notebook, too." 

"Get me some water, too, please." 

"All right." Kyouya took his time walking down the stairs and out to the patio. Taking his notebook, he went to the kitchen and poured two glasses of ice water. After a moment alone to cool his thoughts, he trudged back up the stairs, wishing he hadn't invited Tamaki for the whole weekend. He walked into the room and set the drinks on his night table. 

"Thanks." 

Kyouya watched Tamaki drink, wondering what he'd think if he knew the thoughts his best friend had about him. Recalling Haruhi's first time stumbling into the music room, he mused, _He didn't seem to mind flirting when he thought she was a guy. Maybe he's not picky about gender. He is French._ Kyouya sighed louder than he'd meant to. 

"Okay, that's it," Tamaki stated, sitting up. "You have something on your mind and I want to hear it." 

"It's nothing, really." 

"I know you're lying. I can see right through your feeble disguse. Out with it." 

Glaring, Kyouya replied, "It's my own business." 

Switching tactics, Tamaki pouted. "I thought we were best friends. I thought we could talk about anything." 

Kyouya watched him with mild amusement. He wanted to kiss him. It would shut him up. Instead, he sat on the couch and leaned his head back. "I have too much on my mind and listening you talk is giving me a headache." 

Tamaki was quiet. 

The movie played. 

Kyouya looked at his friend. 

Tamaki was staring out the window. 

Kyouya smiled a little. "Ne, Ta-ki?" 

Looking at him, Tamaki asked, "Why do you keep calling me that? It's kinda weird." 

"..." 

"I mean, you can, I guess. Just, no one's done it before." 

Kyouya started laughing. Leave it to Tamaki to make the obvious statement he himself had wanted to make for years, and to do it so plainly. 

Tamaki laughed for a moment, then stopped. "Laughing hurts," he whined, tears streaming down his face. 

Kyouya laughed harder. When he stopped, he stood up and walked over to the bed, leaned down, and gently brushed the tears off Tamaki's cheek. He smiled. 

His mouth open slightly in surprise, Tamaki stared. 

Kyouya leaned down again, his smile falling as he gave himself over to action. He moved with slow deliberation, but stopped with his face inches from Tamaki's, his own lips parted slightly. Kyouya stared into Tamaki's wide, surprised eyes and came to his senses. Pulling away, he muttered something about too much sun and more water, then retreated from the room. 

_Idiot!_

Kyouya wandered the halls aimlessly until he found himself in the library. He took a random book and sat in one of the armchairs in the back of the room by the lifeless fireplace. He didn't bother opening the book. He sat alone berating himself for nearly half an hour before he heard the door open. 

"Kyouya?" 

He opened his book and started reading from the middle of the page. It was a medical dictionary... Not very convincing reading material. 

Walking in and sitting in the other chair, Tamaki repeated softly, "Kyouya?" 

Several things passed through Kyouya's mind. He considered appologizing, but decided that would just make the situation worse. He could feign ignorance and insist that he'd simply been taken by the sudden need to look up Latin roots to various cold-causing viruses. He could... 

...sit in an airchair in the library while Tamaki kissed him... 

The movement that brought Tamaki's lips to his own happened in some part of time where Kyouya wasn't aware. It was nothing like his dream. No waiting. No impatience. There was just soft touch and heat. Kyouya's lips parted and he ran the tip of his tongue over Tamaki's bottom lip. Tamaki sighed and opened his mouth, his own tongue ghosting over Kyouya's lips. They teased each other for a few moments, then Kyouya reached up, tangling his fingers in Tamaki's hair, and pulled him into a searing kiss. They battled for dominance and Tamaki seemed to win. Kyouya moaned into his mouth. 

It was another dream... It would end soon... 

Kyouya gasped as he felt Tamaki's weight settle on his lap as the other boy straddled him. The kisses continued, passionate and distracting to the point that Kyouya didn't notice Tamaki unbuttoning his shirt until he felt the fabric being shoved off this shoulders and pulled from behind him. The cool leather of the chair on his bare back startled him, heightening the sensation of Tamaki's warm fingers massaging his ribs. He gasped again, pulling away from the kiss in his surprise. "Tamaki..." 

Seizing the opportunity, Tamaki tipped Kyouya's head to the side and began sucking the flesh above his pulse. Kyouya moaned again, his hips thrusting up against Tamaki involuntarily. The fingers that had been teasing his chest slid downwards. Kyouya's stomach tightened almost unbearably and he suddenly became very aware of his errection. "Tama--" His voice died as Tamaki's fingers slid a couple inches below his waist band. He moaned again and wrapped his arms around Tamaki's back, pulling him closer. 

Tamaki groaned. "My sunburn." 

"Sorry." Kyouya slid his hands down until they were resting on Tamaki's hips, coaxing him into motion. 

Compliant, Tamaki rocked his hips into Kyouya's, meeting his friend's urgent, not entirely purposeful thrusts, the bulge in his pants growing. 

With another slight moan, Kyouya moved his hands up under Tamaki's T-shirt. His probing fingers found the small nub of Tamaki's nipple and began teasing it to hardness. Groaning with pleasure, Tamaki tipped his head back. Kyouya pushed Tamaki's shirt up, running his tongue over the dark, swollen flesh. 

"Ko-ya..." 

After a moment, Kyouya pulled away enough to push Tamaki's shirt over his head. He dropped it on the floor and continued his oral ministrations on the other nipple. 

Tamaki continued to massage Kyouya's stoamch, periodically slipping his hands into the other's pants just enough to feel the coarseness of his pubic hairs. 

Anxious for more friction, Kyouya released Tamaki's nipple, leaned back, and unzipped his pants. His errection was throbbing and the confining fabric was becoming more and more painful. Seeing this as permission, Tamaki moved his hand lower, pushing back the flaps of denim and cupping Kyouya's errection. 

Kyouya pushed into his hand, tipping his head back and moaning. Tamaki once more took advantage of his exposed throat and began licking and sucking the creamy, smooth skin under his jaw bone. The tension mounted until Kyouya felt he was almost spent. He put his hand over Tamaki's and urged him into faster motion. He wanted Tamaki to suck on him, but he didn't think it would be appropriate to ask. Instead, he lost himself in the feelings and touches. This had to be a dream... 

The sensations lasted only a few more moments, then Kyouya's breath caught in his throat, his lips parted in a silent cry, and he climaxed. A blissful dizziness overcame him and he closed his eyes against the spinning. 

When he began to come back to himself, he was vaguely aware of Tamaki still straddling him, his own pants now unzipped. It took a moment for Kyouya to realize that Tamaki still hadn't finished. He pulled Tamaki's face close to his and kissed him, then reached out and pushed his hand against the other boy's pants. Tamaki's hips thrust forward. 

_Maybe he wants me to suck him, too_, Kyouya thought, his mind still in a haze. 

Tamaki whimpered as Kyouya took his hand off his errection and pushed him away. "Ko-ya..." His voice was pleading, as though he really thought Kyouya might leave him unsatisefied. 

Kyouya couldn't help but smirk. "Sit down," he ordered, sliding onto his knees at Tamaki's feet. 

His eyes wide, Tamaki complied. He watched with fascination as Kyouya moved forward and pushed his underwear down, revealing him. He bit his lip and choked down a cry of surprise at Kyouya's testing licks. 

Suddenly nervous about what he'd offered to do, Kyouya tentatively took Tamaki into his mouth. He gagged and pulled away as the other boy thrust forward. 

"Sorry," Tamaki gasped breathlessly. "I didn't mean to..." 

Too unsure to continue, Kyouya began stroking Tamaki's errection. He leaned forward and licked his stomach, dipping his tongue rhymically into the boy's bellybutton. 

Tamaki gasped again and closed his eyes. Kyouya's strokes quickened and joined time with his tongue. In moments, Tamaki came, his fluid spilling over Kyouya's hand. He whimpered and continued to thrust his hips a couple more times as his arousal ebbed. When his orgasm passed, he whispered, "Ko-ya?" 

Kyouya, who was still on his knees, looked up through half-lidded eyes. "Ta-ki," he replied drosily. He just wanted to lie his head on Tamaki's lap and go to sleep and, judging by the look in his eyes, Tamaki felt the same. Fortunately, Kyouya was a little more aware of where they were now that things were over and he whispered, "Let's go back to my room." 

Tamaki nodded, watching as Kyouya stood up and zipped his pants. Following suit, he picked up the shirts and held Kyouya's out to him. 

Suddenly shy, Kyouya looked at the floor as he took the offered clothing, the wetness on his hand and in his pants beginning to feel uncomfortable and accusing. He left the medical dictionary on the floor where it had fallen. When they were back in his room, Kyouya took clean clothes out of his dresser and said, "I'm going to get changed," then walked awkwardly into the bathroom. 

He took his time washing and changing, unsure of what would happen when he returned to the room. Part of him even hoped Tamaki had left. He was embarrassed by his lack of self-control. His cheeks flushed at the memory of it... Himself kneeling at Tamaki's feet... He shook his head and turned the light off as he left the bathroom. 

Tamaki, also changed, was sitting on the couch, watching the end of the movie. He looked relaxed and unaffected. 

"Tamaki--" 

"Come watch the last few minutes of the movie," he interupted, smiling. 

Feeling strange and yet perfectly normal, as if what hapened in the library was just another dream that only he was aware of, Kyouya moved towards the couch and sat. He stared at the TV, not really seeing it, until the credits began to roll. 

The screen went blank suddenly as Tamaki pushed the power button and set the remote on the coffee table. 

"Tamaki, I--" 

"Ne, Ko-ya-chan?" Tamaki interupted again, serious. 

"Um, yeah?" 

"I-- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." 

Kyouya looked at him carefully for several seconds, a blush creeping into his face. He was still feeling mortified over his pitiful performance at the end. "It's fine. I shouldn't have offered if I wasn't really gonna do it," he muttered, casting his eyes to the side. 

Tamaki stared for a moment, his eyes wide. He smiled warmly. "Ne?" 

Kyouya glared at him, "What?" 

"I'm really tired. Want to lie down? We can study later." 

Kyouya sighed. "Sure." He walked to the bed, suddenly feeling even more exhausted. He crawled to the far side of the bed so Tamaki would have room. 

Tamaki lied down and rested his head on the pillow beside Kyouya's. He yawned widely then turned to look at his friend. "Ko-ya?" 

"Ta-ki," he answered, also yawning. 

"Was that really a bad dream last night?" 

"Go to sleep." 

Smiling, Tamaki moved closer to Kyouya, yawned again, and closed his eyes. 

Kyouya rolled onto his stomach and watched Tamaki fall asleep. _This feels too normal_, he thought. Sighing again, he closed his eyes.

* * *

When Kyouya opened his eyes again, the clock by his bed told him he'd slept for almost an hour. He glanced at Tamaki, who seemed to still be asleep, then sat up. Crawling carefully over Tamaki, he padded towards the bathroom. He was hot from sleeping and he wanted to wash his face. Standing in front of the mirror, Kyouya examined his face. He didn't look different, but somehow he felt he should. He felt like there should be a huge sign on his forehead indicating that he'd just made out with his best friend. Instead there was nothing more than a light sheen of persperation, and that washed off easily. 

Feeling more awake, Kyouya returned to his room. He took his books off the shelf and sat at his desk because he didn't know what else to do. 

"How long?" 

Startled, he looked back at his bed. Tamaki was sitting up a little, his hair disheveled. "I thought you were still asleep," he commented. 

"I only slept for ten minutes or so," Tamaki replied, running his fingers through his hair to smooth it back into place. It was sickening how easily the blond mass was tamed. 

"Oh." 

Tamaki was quiet for a few seconds before repeating, "How long?" 

"How long what?" Kyouya's eyes were trained on his textbook. 

"How long have you wanted to do that for? I mean," he continued, his voice suddenly full--Kyouya could see the self-satisefied smile on his face without looking--"I know it must have been hard to resist my looks, but I'm sure you put up at least a small fight before finally succuming to my charm." 

"Two days." 

"What?" He sounded hurt. 

"Less than two days actually," Kyouya clarified matter-of-factly, marking one of the paragraphs in his book. His heart was pounding and he could bearly believe how calm he sounded to his own ears. He wondered how long Tamaki had wanted to kiss him, but he didn't dare ask. After a minute of silence he looked over his shoulder. 

Tamaki was sitting on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest, pouting. 

Sighing, Kyouya said, "I made flash cards with biology terms this morning if you want to use them." 

"You're really studying?" Tamaki demanded. 

"That was the deal. A short nap, then we'd study." Safety in order... 

Pouting even more, Tamaki turned his face away from Kyouya's. 

_Hmm, perhaps I should be more tactful. For all I know he's liked me for a while, and that was more than just some fulfilling of a random fantasy to him._ Thinking of it in those terms for himself felt wrong and cheap, but it was the most specific concept Kyouya could wrap his mind around, so it was all he dared try for. Pushing away from his desk, he stood up and went to he side of the bed. 

"What do you want me to say?" 

Turning to face him with large, watery eyes, Tamaki muttered, "I donno." 

"I mean, it was just something that happened. Too much stress and..." His rationalizing dying on his lips at the look in his friend's eyes, Kyouya cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses, and decided to start over. As he cast about his mind for words, none came, so he reached out and rested his hand on top of Tamaki's head. 

An instant change came over Tamaki, who smiled and announced in a broad voice, "I knew it! You are weak before my magnanimus personality!" He pointed at Kyouya. "You have been under my 'King of the Host Club' spell since we met!" 

"..." Kyouya stared for a moment, then said blandly, "You weren't King of the Host Club when we met." He dropped his hand back to his side and walked back to his desk. Not looking behind him, he sat down and started making notes again. 

Several moments passed, then Tamaki's arms wrapped around Kyouya's shoulders from behind. "Ne. Ko-ya," he said softly. 

_His stupid mood swings!_ Gritting his teeth, Kyouya didn't answer. 

"Suki da," he whispered. 

Caught off guard, Kyouya lost track of his thoughts. Tamaki _liked_ him? 

"Honto ni. Daisuki," he repeated more quietly. 

Before he knew what he was saying, Kyouya replied, "Me, too." 

"You're the best friend I've ever had." 

Kyouya smiled. "Me, too," he repeated. 

"Ne, Ko-ya?" 

Kyouya was beginning to find affection for the stupid nickname. "Yeah?" he asked, an odd sense of peace and calmness settling in him. 

"Please don't call me Ta-ki any more. It really is kinda weird." 

"..." Kyouya's eye twitched. _Idiot._

END

* * *

Notes: 

Usually I don't like putting Japanese in English language stories because it's just weird and inconsistant, but the lines sound better in Japanese... "Suki da" means "I like you." "Honto ni. Daisuki" means "Really. I like you alot/love you." See? It just doesn't have the same ring in English. And besides, when the scene played through my mind, they were speaking Japanese, so there you have it. 


End file.
